


Yogurt-Deprived

by orphan_account



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loses his real true love.  For snickerdoodles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogurt-Deprived

Michael opened the fridge and stared at the little containers of Jello in every conceivable color. Jello, not yogurt. "This isn't funny, Sam."

"Wasn't me," Sam said.

"Fi?"

Fiona huffed. "You know my yogurt habit is as bad as yours, Michael."

"Then it's my mother," Michael concluded. "The next time she wants me to fix her TV, I'll rig it so it's nothing but C-SPAN."

"Is that really fair?" Sam asked. "I mean, she's a nice lady. And she's your mother."

Michael glared at him.

Meanwhile, Fiona tried the lime Jello. "It's not so bad, Michael. Refreshing."

"Not helping, Fi."


End file.
